deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern Private Defense Academy
The students of the Eastern Private Defense Academy, located in the Japanese Self-Defense Force Fuji Training Grounds make up the main cast of the 2011 web-anime series Busou Chuugakusei: Basket Army. The series takes place in 2026, by which point a future Japanese government has created a sort of JROTC-like program that allows students to start training for the JSDF as young as middle school. The story follows and a class of middle schoolers at Eastern Private Defense Academy, who, on the day of their graduation from middle school, are attacked by a mysterious enemy who are after a box containing some sort of experimental weapon. The students are given the box by a dying teacher at the academy and are told to protect it. They manage to secure the box and hole up in the main Eastern Private Defense Academy building, arming themselves and fortifying the building against attack with Claymore mines. It is later revealed that the mysterious enemy are in fact a French private military company, Trident, who have been hired to retrieve the box by an unknown client. At this time, the anime series is ongoing. Battle vs Wolverines (by SPARTAN 119) Wolverines: x9 EPDA: x9 The Wolverines walked out of a forest, into a clearing containing the abandoned three-story building where the students of Eastern Private Defense Academy were holed up. Toni Mason, the Wolverine sniper, spotted Youji Takatsu in her scope, and assuming the strangely uniformed individual to be hostile soldier, possibly Chinese, pulls the trigger of her Savage 110 and sends a round through Youji's head. "We're under attack!!, Everyone in position", Touko Natori yelled, as Ann Matsura took aim out of the window with her WA-2000 and spotted Toni Mason as she scanned for targets, and pulled the trigger, putting a slug through her head. The Wolverines reacted immediately, with Jed Eckert and several others laying down covering fire while Matt fired an RPG-7 at the floor where Ann Matsura fired from. The Warhead exploded inside the room killing Ann in a flash of fire. Satoshi Yoshino retaliated, firing a three round burst of fire from his Howa Type 89, which picked off one of the Wolverines , as Taro Tsurumi raised the M203 Grenade Launcher attached to his M4 Carbine, scoring literally blowing apart Matt Eckert. "MATT.... You'll pay for that, you bastards!", Jed said as he took aim with his AKM and fired, scoring a hit right through Taro Tsurumi's head , as one of his comrades managed to get a kill shot on Hikari Senami. The remaining six surviving Wolverines made it to the door of the abandoned building, which Danny kicked open, triggering a Claymore mine rigged to the door . Daryl moved in next, Winchester shotgun in hand, and spotted a girl in a school uniform. "What the hell... I mean, what are you doing here, it's not...." Daryl was cut off when Nanami Kanou drew a Steyr TMP and sprayed a hail of bullets at the Wolverines, cutting down Danny with several bullets to the chest. Erica Mason was to angry about the deaths of her comrades to feel any emotion about the unknown enemy using child soldiers, and burst in next and shot Nanami with a Valmet M76, killing her. . The three surviving Wolverines made their way to the top of the staircase, Aardvark throwing an RGD-5 grenade around the corner. The blast killed Satoshi Yoshino. . As soon as the grenade detonated, the three remaining members of the Wolverines burst into the hallway on the second floor, only for Kazuki Kurobe to lean out of a stairwell on the other end and fire a three round burst from his M4, killing Aardvark. Jed and Erica moved forward, towards the stairwell on the opposite side of the building. Jed went in first, and was met by a burst of fire from Kazuki, who missed. Jed retaliated with his AK, and also missed. Kazuki leaned out again and fired. This time, his aim was true. A round blew through Jed Eckert's head. Furiously, Erica grabbed Jed's Colt Single Action Army and fired, grazing Kazuki's side. Kazuki retreated back, M4 still in hand, and was soon met by Erica, who came up from the top of the stairs. Kazuki tried to fire, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. "This one's for Jed", she said as she pulled back the hammer and moved her hands towards the trigger. Suddenly, several loud bangs rang out, but Kazuki was not hit. Instead, several rounds impacted Erica's chest, causing her to fall to her knees, then hit the floor. Kazuki turned to the Touko Natori, with a USP .45 in her hands, several spent casings at her feet. "You should have shot instead of talked, gaijin", Touko said WINNER: Eastern Private Defense Academy Expert's Opinion The EPDA won this match because of their superior training and weaponry, having actually received some degree of marksmanship training, as they were part of a JROTC-like program. Also, in the battle, I don't know who actually was using which weapon for sure in either series, so I made stuff up.... To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Child Warriors